


The Sunny Burial

by Souperi



Category: Dress Up! Time Princess (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Caroline is ready to fight anyone during a burial, F/M, Flower Symbolism, Graphic Depiction of Dead Body, Happy Ending, I Really Like Him, Jesse is a cool friend, Nobody is dying bitch sit down and eat some fruit, Other, burial, nothing too bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29870934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Souperi/pseuds/Souperi
Summary: Caroline goes through the burial of her first and only friend in London.Short little fix-it fic. :)Spoilers ahead, obviously.
Relationships: Caroline Rayes/Edward Grey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	The Sunny Burial

**Author's Note:**

> Author is bilingual so there's probably some fucked up sentences and grammatical errors, just assume the worst and keep your standards low pls
> 
> Thank you SO much for the ~gentle~ criticism @JayseHasNoGrace  
> You are literally a blessing.

When people imagine burial ceremonies, they often imagine it dark and gloomy; grey clouds ready to downpour at any given time: a sort of reflection of how they feel inside. If it’s a sunny day, then people believe the Heavens are welcoming a new angel and shining upon the mortals, reassuring the ones left behind.

On this marvelously clear day, where the sun shone brightly and warmed everything it touched, it agonized and tore Caroline apart.

There would never be enough sun to warm her now.

The wind would never vibrate with Jesse’s laugh again.

When the rumors had spread like wildfire around London that a decaying body with bloodshot eyes was found by children of the street, the stars had dimmed down and all the most vibrant colors of the world had faded.

So, today, Caroline felt particularly alone. It was a dreadful day, it was dull, numb, and too quiet.

Crows perched on the surrounding trees and seemed to be watching the sparsely attended burial. Jesse had been right about that. He always seemed to be right about things.

Caroline should’ve known something was wrong when Jesse mentioned his own death and funeral. Maybe it was the chronic illness that had plagued him all his life that made him so familiar with the scent of death, but he was laughing, that night. Now he was dead. A million thoughts crossed Caroline’s mind, trying so desperately to find the crack in the mystery, or simply just a tiny glimmer of hope, that perhaps it wasn’t Jesse’s body that was buried below her. Perhaps it was all an elaborate ruse on his part, and she had missed a clue somewhere. Perhaps he would jump up behind her in an attempt to scare her, then promptly apologize for frightening her. Because Jesse would. Wouldn’t. He wouldn’t anymore. This was the end.

Sensing her niece’s melancholy and the tears that threatened to spill over, Aunt Petit politely removed herself to give Caroline some solitude and went offering her sincerest condolences to the Lindvall family.

Caroline walked back to Jesse’s grave, and stood there, solemnly staring at the epitaph on the plain tombstone; _All people die, and I forgive you. Please don’t shed tears for me, my friends._

As the grief replaced the deadness of her heart, Caroline let out a soft sob.

“Jesse, my friend. My heart is with you, and I hope you’re in heaven.”

“I’m sure he’ll enjoy eternal peace.”

For a second, Caroline’s heart leapt in hope. The unfamiliar raspy voice could’ve been anyone’s, and she hoped, oh so desperately _hoped_ that she’d see that vibrant blond boy — her first and only friend in all of London.

When Doctor Edward Grey approached her instead, she quickly regained her composure and wiped away the stream of tears. She glanced at him and saw a fragile-looking man holding a bouquet of hydrangeas. However, Caroline hadn’t expected the look in his eyes.

She hadn’t known what to expect in fact, but the intriguing strain in the crinkle of his eyes was definitely not expected. He had been consistently reserved, even when facing the Baroness, with a simple look of utter conviction and confidence. But this? It wasn’t even grief. Longing? Concern?

Caroline opened her mouth to say something but quickly remembered the Lady's Code of Conduct that Aunt Petit had so vigorously ingrained in her. Edward wasn't Jesse, she couldn't talk freely with him.

"Doctor Grey, I wasn't sure you'd make an appearance at the burial today. It's a pleasure to see you." Caroline said awkwardly, with a stiff but proper posture."

"Please, Miss Rayes. We are both in dire need of a friend. Speak comfortably, I am simply Edward today. May I assume you extend the same invitation?"

Caroline sighed in relief and nodded, somewhat grateful for Edward's company. 

“Edward, what happened that night? Why did Jesse leave us so suddenly? When he told me he was going to the Eastern District to look for you, he looked perfectly healthy…”

Edward’s eyes fluttered shut for a moment, and then, as soon as they reopened, met Caroline's directly.

“Miss… _Caroline._ I–” started the doctor, but Caroline cut him off. Something was off. In a moment, the air between them grew cold, and a few seconds went by in silence.

“ _Doctor Grey_. What do you know that I don’t?”

The hesitating look on Edward’s face was enough to make Caroline’s jaw clench in anger, and suddenly she remembered how Jesse had said he'd meant to offer him a carriage ride back home. Assuming all of the worst things, Caroline felt destructive and ready to blame the doctor. What had happened? Where had his carriage been when Jesse was found dead?

Seeing the indecisiveness in the doctor’s face, as he was clearly weighing in the situation, she felt a flash of irritation seep through her veins.

“Had I known you’d be responsible for his death, Doctor Grey, I would have never—” began Caroline.

“He’s not, Miss Rayes,” the doctor said simply. “These flowers symbolize good luck. I can’t tell you more, please forgive me.”

His eyes quickly darted behind her, and a soft smile appeared on his face. Stunned, Caroline turned to see whatever Edward was smiling at, and saw someone standing in the shades, quite far away. The man, or who she assumed was a man, was holding something in his hands.

She took a step in his direction, but the person raised the book in his hands, pointed at it meaningfully, and took a step backward. As he shifted ever so slightly into the sun, Caroline beamed at him. There he was. A familiar blond boy in unassuming clothing, looking as mischievous as ever. She nodded vigorously, understanding the message, and saw him running towards the forest.

The _book._

She turned around to apologize for assuming the worst, but Edward enveloped her in a tight, warm embrace and whispered “I know, it’s okay.”

:)

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a dear friend who I've accidentally spoiled Jesse's death... Sorry Squishy. 
> 
> That's not true. Some Moth chick did. But I contributed. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy, this is my first fic ever so while I do take criticism, please be gentle. I wrote this in 2 hours ok


End file.
